AU Pop Fic
by FuffyLover89
Summary: N/A sry jus RR n tell me wat u think thank you Sam/OC then maybe Sam/Brooke rated M for safety
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Popular our any of its characters I am just borrowing them. Though I do own the other OC characters.

**Prologue: **

_**-RayLynn-**_

The day started off as any normal day. Well normal for me anyway, alarms blaring at the ass crack of dawn jolting me from my light slumber. "RayLynn we have a Mecha invasion in Sector 3 Class A-41!" Liz burst in yelling over the blaring alarm. "SHIT! Send out Alphas 1 and 3 to hold them off! I'll be there in 5 minutes tops." I ordered shrugging on my vest and leather pants. I strapped on my belt, holstered my weapons, and was out the door with my helmet, keys, and gloves in less than 2 minutes. Giving me just under 3 minutes to reach Sector 3 and take care of the Mecha problem.

_**-Sector 3-**_

Upon arrival I headed straight for the bridge. "Alright I'm here what do we have?" I asked. "We have Class A Mechas which has succeeded in braking into a high security prison cell. Alphas 1 and 3 are there now trying to keep them from escaping," One of the computer techs answered. "Which cell is it?" I asked. "Cell Block 014689 D.I.J." The Tech replied. ((THE PRISONER'S ESCAPED! REPEAT THE PRISONER'S ESCAPED!)) Just as that was said over the Comms there was a huge burst of light which indicated that there was no way of catching the prisoner now." ALEX, REPORT!" I commanded over the Comms. ((The prisoner Damion Julian has escaped through the tele wormhole. But I was able to place a tracker on him before hand so we would be able to track him.)) Came her response. "Good. Gather everyone and head back to base."

_+fade+scene change+_

_**-Sam McPherson-**_

_**:: KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!::**_

"Sam gets up or you'll be late for school," came my mother's voice waking me from the strange dream I just had. I groaned as I stretched feeling a couple of vertebrae pop in the process. After going through my morning routine I ran downstairs grabbing my keys, an apple and, my bag on the way out. "Bye Mom," I yelled over my shoulder and shut the door.

_+scene change+_

**-School- +No POV+**

When Sam arrived at the school she found her friends Lilly and Carmen waiting for her. "Hey Carm; Lilly," She greeted. "Hey," they said moving so she could get into her locker. "You look beat," Lilly stated. "Still having those weird dreams?" Carmen asked noticing Sam's tired features. "Yea," Sam sighed leaning against the lockers. "The thing is that they feel so real," she said push off the locker as they headed to their first class. "So what happened this time?" Lilly asked. "Well..." Sam started, "I remember there were alarms blaring, something about an invasion, and something about someone named Damion Julian escaping out of a high security prison cell."

"Damion Julian? Isn't he that serial killer that was locked up about 8 years ago for the murder of 13 teenage girls?" Lilly asked. "yeah I've heard of him. He was supposed to serve 3 consecutive life sentences. It was all over the news. He's barely through his first." Carmen added.

"Well it's just a dream right? It's not like he really is going to be able to break out. I mean they are holding him in the highest security prison there is." Sam remarked as they entered their first class.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: In Prologue

AN: Sorry it took so long to update had a bit of a writers block. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1:**

_**-RayLynn-**_ **+No POV+**

Lt. Col. RayLynn Jaydis sighed as she sat back from her desk massaging the back of her neck trying to work the knot out of her neck. As she worked on filling out the reports that she needed to turn into her Commanding Officer by the end of the night. Just as she was starting to relax one of her Privates barged into her office. "This had better be good for you to be barging into my office without permission Private." She growled sitting up. "We've got on Damion Julian's location Colonel," Answered the young soldier.

"Where?" She asked.

"Southern California."

"Where?"

"Santa Monica Colonel," He answered checking the report again.

"Assemble my team I am going to personally bring in this S.O.B." RayLynn ordered.

_+Scene change+_

_**-RayLynn-**_

I walked into the control room when my Second In Command approached me. "Julian has been spotted in Santa Monica, California," Lt. Leigh reported. "Do you know where exactly?" I asked. "Negative. But our Intel has pin pointed that he is within a 20 mile radius of this high school." She explained pointing to the map, "Kennedy High School." Looking at the area around the school I pondered for a moment before coming up with a plan of capture. "Alright here is what we are going to do… I want Rachel and Alan stationed at the school as a cafeteria worker and Janitor. I also want Danni there as an undercover student to see what she can find out any information," I started. "I also want people on the perimeter inside and out. I want heavy surveillance and hourly reports. Is that clear?"

"Crystal Ma'am."

"Dismissed!"

AN: Sorry it's so short but the next one will be longer promise. Like it? Hate it? Please Review and tell me what you think. CH.2 will be up as soon as I finish it Later.


End file.
